my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rei Hokan
Rei Hokan (保管・零, Hokan Rei) is a student of Class 2-A at Shiketsu Academy. She has taken the name of Magic Satchel Heroine: Satchie (魔法の小物ヒロイン：サッチー, Mahō no komono hiroin: Satchī). Appearance Rei is a young teenage girl with brown eyes and brown hair that is styled in a bowl cut. She is often seen wearing her Shiketsu Academy school uniform; though just as often she wears a white short-sleeve shirt with a blue neckerchief and a blue mini skirt. Her Hero Costume consists of the white short-sleeve shirt with blue neckerchief and blue mini skirt worn under a oversized, black overcoat worn draped over her shoulders with two red four-pointed stars functioning like a belt. The coat is studded with gold metals around the collar and has red spikes from the shoulders. She also wears a black cap with a golden crescent moon on it. She finishes the look with red spiked cuffs on her wrists. She also wears black geta with red straps and large red spikes on the soles. Personality A relatively laid back person, considering she aims to become a hero. She never appears to let anything get to her and works diligently in class, though her grades are not as great as she would like. Rei will smile most things off if it could reasonably be deemed a trifle and does her best to be on friendly terms with everyone in her class. However, once she dons her Hero Costume she reveals a temper that seems to directly contradict her usual attitude and cutesier appearance. Here, she starts taking on more of a delinquent persona and fights in a more aggressive manner than one would expect given her Quirk. History Quirk and Abilities Hammer Space (ハンマースペース, Hanmāsupēsu): Rei's Quirk, which allows her to store and retrieve a finite number of items in a location that only she has access to. This space is accessed by reaching behind her back, into a coat she is wearing, into a pocket, or otherwise into her clothes. What she can store is limited only by what she can obscure from someone's view and how much she can store seems to be affected by what she wears. *'Store' (蓄える, Takuwaeru): exactly what it says on the tin, Rei stores an item(s) in her 'dimension' for later use. She does not seems to actually need to say anything to perform this action. **'Borrow' (借る, Karu): Rei takes items away from her opponent to store in her 'dimension'. She has been practicing using this technique to absorb projectiles launched at her. *'Retrieve' (取り戻す, Torimodosu): Rei pulls an item out of her 'dimension' for use. Most often, she is retrieving food or weapons. **'Return' (戻る, Modoru): she releases items she has taken away from her opponent. In the few instances she successfully Borrowed a projectile, she has used this to launch them back at her opponent. **'Heavy Rain' (大雨, Ōame): Rei retrieves several items from her 'dimension' and drops them on her target. She prioritizes the heaviest or sharpest items she has stored to maximize the damage she can deal. Equipment and Weapons Due to her Quirk, Rei has a plethora of equipment and weapons on her person. However, she does seem to have some favorite items she pulls out most often, to the point she has given them less than creative nicknames. Weapons *'Mr. Nail Bat' (氏爪バット, Shi tsume batto) literally a golden bat wrapped with bandages with nails stabbed into it. There does not seem to be anything overtly special about the bat, though it has proven durable enough to have survived heavy use during the Entrance Exam. *'Ms. Morningstar' (ミス明けの明星, Misu akenomyōsei) a golden, but otherwise ordinary, spiked ball flail. Occasionally she will also refer to this weapon as Lucy (ルーシー, Rūshī). *'Chainy' (鎖坊, Kusari-bō) golden length of chain that Rei can use to attack, defend or even bind her opponents. *'Lil' Knuckles' (ナックルズちゃん, Nakkuruzu-chan) golden brass knuckles that read 'MAKO' and which she wears almost constantly when in her Hero Costume. Trivia Character= Regarding Rei's academic life and performance, her Shiketsu data is as follows: *She is Student No. 16 in Class 2-A |-| Behind the Scenes= *Rei is Lee's first character on this wiki, though her Quirk was the second Quirk (and page) Lee made on this wiki *Appearance is that of Mako Mankanshoku from Kill la Kill *Her personality was somewhat inspired by Retsuko from Aggretsuko *The first name considered for Rei's Hero Name was originally Yankī Heroine: AggRei (ヤンキーヒロイン：アグレイ, Yankīhiroin: AguRei) but ultimately couldn't get behind the name as it didn't feel like a good fit for the character or a Hero **AggRei is meant to be a pun on Aggro **Agg0 was also considered, being a pun on both Aggro and Rei's name (零) meaning zero *Two other names were suggested for Rei's Hero Name **GranCrus suggested Space-Time Heroine: Yomi (時空のヒロイン：ヨミ, Jikū no hiroin: Yomi) **Arukana suggested Dimension Heroine: Subspace (次元ヒロイン：部分空間, Jigen hiroin: Bubun kūkan) ***'Magic Satchel Heroine: Satchie' was also suggested by Aru and was taken as the final name as it matched the cutesier general appearance of the character and contrasted nicely with her rougher Hero Costume Category:Females Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Heroes in Training Category:Class 2-A (Shiketsu)